Unhappily Ever After
by Takagou
Summary: It has been years since Naruto and Sakura married, and their despondent relationship proves all the more fragile when Sasuke returns for the first time since their wedding night. SLIGHT SasuSaku and Naruhina, above all, ANTI-NARUSAKU FANFICTION.
1. Married Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sakura, or any other of the incredibly fictitious characters associated with the manga created by Kishimoto-sama, lord protector of the OTP.

A/N : The following is an _**ANTI-**_NaruSaku fic. NaruSaku fans should not read if they will become offended, and comments saying that I am a tard, this fic sucks because it doesn't portray your desired couple, or anything else is NOT welcome. Reviews are welcome, but you have been warned what this fic is about, so there is no reason to write a bitter review over it. This is mostly for my peeps at the anti narusaku fc. THANK YA!

A/N 2: This story contains elements of NaruHina and SasuSaku. If you have serious issues with either of these couples as well, some things may not appeal to you.

Me: Wellp, My first Anti fic. This is SO not going to be my best work.

Sasuke: What makes you say that?

Me: I am better with love, not hate :(

Sasuke:…Wait, did I read SasuSaku? You don't even like SasuSaku!!

Me: Shuddup emo boy O.o!

( )

Sakura looked out the window of her kitchen. She peered through the glass to the trees of her backyard, while simultaneously seeing the translucent image of a woman. This woman was lovely in almost every sense of the word. She had a lean figure, yet to become bloated from motherhood. Her eyes sparkled a marvelous green, and a wedding band laid elegantly on the woman's ring finger, representing a high profile marriage befitting of such a splendid beauty. Beyond those things, however, existed a frown on the woman's face. Her sparkling green eyes had a tiredness to them, and were puffy from excessive crying. Sakura looked at the depressed woman with pity, and thus was pitying herself.

She turned away from the window, and sat back down at her table. She grabbed the news paper, reading the headline once more. "The Sound Of an Uchiha Arrival." The article informed Sakura of the imminent arrival of the leader of the Sound Village, and her once love, Uchiha Sasuke. After resolving his conflicts with Konoha, he had decided to return to the Sound, in order to restore the village, and turn what was once an icon of corruption into a land of strength, reliability, and peace. He had succeeded. The Sound was one of Konoha's greatest allies, and while Sasuke sent many representatives to Konoha, and the Hokage had visited the Sound on numerous occasions, it would be the first time in over five years that Sasuke would come to Konoha, and the first time Sakura would see him since her wedding. She examined the picture placed beside the article, and allowed her finger tips to trace his lips, attached to the perfectly smooth, porcelain face of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura got up and grabbed her coat. She hurriedly ran outside and started jogging to the main office where the current Hokage worked. Sakura noticed the stares and murmuring as she ran by, attempting to ignore them. The village, most likely, was gossiping over what the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke meant for her marriage. Upon arriving at the office, Sakura addressed the Secretary first. "Hello, may I please see the Hokage?"

The woman looked back at Sakura, and smiled warmly. "Well of course, Sakura-san. He will be happy to see you." The secretary went ahead and called the Hokage, informing him of Sakura's arrival at his office.

Tsunade had been retired for the past 7 years, when Sakura was barely 18 years old. She chose a popular successor, and Konoha had flourished ever since. As Sakura walked into his office, she believed that she should feel lucky to be married to the most powerful man in the country, if not the world. She could never quite convince herself of this.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan."

"Hello, Naruto" Sakura said as she looked at the boy who had become a man, at the team mate who had become a Hokage, and at the friend who had become a lover. She then felt the fury boil inside of her once more. "What the hell is this?" She threw the news paper at Naruto as hard as she could, and though a normal ninja would have broken his hand to even attempt a catch, Naruto caught the paper with ease. He gave it one quick look, and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He barely told me two days ago he was coming, this wasn't a thing we've been planning for a while!" He threw the paper aside, Sasuke's stoic face now facing the wood of Naruto's desk.

"You still should have told me he was coming! He means a lot to us!" Sakura sat on Naruto's desk, giving him a cold stare.

"What does it matter? You haven't spoken for five years." He looked up at her, seeing that she had been crying, and hating the feeling of helplessness he felt in this marriage.

"How can you think it doesn't matter? He matters a lot to me!"

"Why!" Naruto said, raising his voice slightly. "Why do you care so much? Why is where he goes and what he says and what he decides so important to you? You scour the papers all the time for information on him and the Sound, but when was the last time you assisted me on a mission, or gave me ideas for community projects?"

"I respect an old team mate, Naruto! That is all! You don't need me here, either. Shikamaru and Hinata are always here to assist you, so why do you always berate me to join you?"

"Because you are my wife and I want you here!" He screamed this, looking her in the eyes.

This statement took Sakura aback, and she looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I just couldn't believe you kept this from me. You really should be better than that."

Naruto got up and hugged his wife to try and comfort her, but began looking past her at his reflection in the window over looking the Hokage monument where his face was now carved. His stone face was shadowed by his real one, one filled with regret and missed opportunities, despite how many of his dreams had come true. He had always wanted to save Sasuke from a path of evil, to become hokage, and to have Sakura acknowledge him as a worthy suitor. When he had become Hokage, and Sasuke had begun to establish himself permanently in the Sound, Sakura was a large part of Naruto's office. She helped him figure out the more technical aspects and paper work associated with being a Hokage, all of which Naruto never had any interest in doing. She always denied his advances, and he was willingly pummeled more than once. Eventually, though, she would go out with him for a business lunch. Then it became a business dinner. After a while, it became normal to be out together several times a week.

Their thoughts were unified as Sakura contemplated how their relationship came to be those years ago. She refused him for so long, hoping that Sasuke would give up and return to Konoha, or make her an offer to join him in rebuilding the Sound. Day after day, month after month, and eventually a year had passed and she had heard next to nothing from him. The only time he had contacted her was when she would pick up Naruto's phone, wanting to discuss something with, "The Hokage". She hated how he spoke like the three of them were business associates, as opposed to friends. He purposely contacted her but once during that long, lonely year, to wish her a happy birthday. She told him she loved him, and to be with her. He was silent for a long time, before informing her that his place wasn't in Konoha, whose elders massacred his happiness, and her place was not in the Sound, but with Naruto in helping to make Konoha a better place. He had not wished her a happy birthday since. Naruto took her out that night, and he asked her to be with him. He told her that he knew she still harbored feelings for Sasuke, but that he cared for her enough for the both of them. This was not the typical half assed attempt at a date, but a serious declaration. Then, Sasuke's voice rang in her ears, telling Sakura that her place was with Naruto. She accepted her blonde team mate and Hokage that night, believing that she could not ask for much better than a guy she had known and cared about for years, who, not to mention, was the leader of her village.

Naruto had hoped Sakura, after accepting his advances and eventually his proposal, would soften to him. She continued to slap him as often as kiss him, and he suspected that she still felt strongly for Sasuke, though he had hoped that just being with her would fulfill his heart ache. Then one day she said she loved him, and he ignored his nagging suspicions ever since. Until now, when Sasuke was coming to Konoha. Naruto enjoyed visits with his old rival, a man he had great respect for, a best friend. Still, he did not quite trust old feelings would not arise in Sakura had Sasuke visited in person, so Naruto eagerly visited the Sound whenever Sasuke wished to have a meeting, in order to avoid any unpleasant situations. It seemed like so much work to be Sakura's husband. So many of his friends were married now, and it all seemed so easy for everyone else. He hoped his feelings for Sakura would deepen after she accepted him, but they remained at a simmer. Now, after five years of marriage, he found the sight of her in his bed less appealing every night. He desired her to be kind, gentle, loving, and sweet, but she never became those things. If anything, she seemed to resent him for daring to be the descendent of a Hokage, as opposed to the cursed Uchiha's.

As for Sakura to Naruto, he never became what she wanted. He was still goofy, awkward, and embarrassing to be around in public. He acted perverted, and overly emotional. Her adoration of him as a strong shinobi, verging on brother figure, never evolved. Sakura meant it when she said she loved Naruto, but that emotion was never as mind consuming as she had felt for another. She felt bad, however, rejecting his proposal after devoting so many nights in his bed, convincing him of her love. He had been very untrusting of her loving words, and so to prove him wrong, she showered him with, what was half the time, false affection. So when Naruto asked her to marry him, and she had no choice but to say yes, something inside of Sakura had felt tight and awkward ever since.

The couple parted their hug and kissed, after which Naruto went back to work, and Sakura returned to their home. She did what she usually did on her days off from the hospital. She studied more technique, practiced some of her skills, cooked, and ate with Naruto when he would arrive home.

They would make small talk, laugh, he would say something to annoy her, she would yell at him, and then they would continue eating in silence. He would do the dishes, she would take a bath.

On this night, Naruto joined her in the bath. He kissed at her neck and shoulders, and attempted to feel passionate enough to do the things he used to love, such as smelling her skin. Sakura's body stiffened slightly at his touch, but warmed to it after a minute. This was new to both of them, since their love making had fallen into such a rut since their marriage began. They rarely did it anymore, and when they did it was a predictable affair. After they finished their attempt in the tub, Naruto laid still for a moment, attempting to catch his breath. Sakura waited a minute before trying to nudge him off of her, but quickly became impatient with his sluggish movement. "Come on, Naruto! You are heavy and if you stay in me too long stuff might get through the protection."

Naruto slid away, allowing the bath water to slush around the tub before calming itself again. "What would be so bad about that?"

Sakura frowned, stroking his leg with her foot. "We are not ready to be parents. We both work almost all the time, and good parenting is a hard thing."

Naruto sighed, grabbing his wife's foot and rubbing it gently, their mutual nudity barely noticeable to the other. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I wouldn't make a good parent, huh?"

Sakura rested her head back against the wall, looking to the side. "No, you'd be a good parent. I'd be the one who couldn't deal." She looked back at his face, looking into the only too familiar blue eyes. She then cupped her slim stomach gently. _Please don't let a little blonde baby be in here_, she thought.

Soon the couple went to bed, where not a single inch of their bodies touched under the warmth of the covers.

( )

Me: Several short chapters instead of one GINORMOUS one shot (which was my original intention) means….REALLY short chapters in comparison to my other work.

Sasuke: Just say you suck already and get on with it.

Me: Just you wait till the next chapter Uchiha boy….


	2. Little Lies, Big Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, you could be sure NaruSaku would be off of the radar. Who controls this fate? Kishimoto-sama!

Me: CHAPTER 2!

Sasuke: What are you going to do to me? You seem far too happy.

Me: Gar!

( )

Naruto woke up early to head to the office the next morning in order to finish preparations for Sasuke's arrival, attempting to be as quiet as possible as to not wake his light sleeper of a wife. She inevitably did stir, and grumbled her annoyance at his clumsy movement. "What kind of ninja is so loud?"

He decided to move quicker after that, no longer needing to take his time to ensure a quiet atmosphere. "Stop getting on me, Sakura-chan! I try my best, not my fault if you are a light sleeper."

She groaned, turning over in her covers. _Why is he trying to argue this? Can't he just learn and let it go?_ " Well then spend less time at the ramen stand and more time training your stealth!"

"Hai hai! Whatever you say." Naruto said this to appease her, more than anything. He didn't defeat Pain or Madara from stealth, and wasn't going to learn it just for his wife's benefit.

He ran out of the house, and made his way to work as quickly as possible. It was Tuesday, one of his favorite days of the week. He was meeting with the Head of the division of the Konoha clans. It was her job to ensure fair treatment, to handle peace negotiations between rivals, and to take care of anything involving the clans that needed to be done. She was basically their leader. Very rarely was a problem large enough for Naruto to need to intervene on her behalf, but he met with her for a bi-weekly report on the clans nonetheless. He ran into his office, and saw her waiting there for him, leaning against his desk.

Her smile was soft, and her eyes displayed nothing but pleasure at seeing him. Never could Naruto remember seeing her angry, annoyed, or frustrated with something he did or said. She was his oasis, the one person, the one woman who never seemed to judge him harshly. He was certain that, even if the rest of the village turned on him, she would remain loyal. As long as he could see her long eye lashes batting toward him, and almost feel the heat from her blushing cheeks, Naruto could remain happy.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Her voice was like wind chimes.

"Hello, Hinata-Chan."

The two starred at the other for a few seconds before Hinata's gazed darted away, and that faint blush that Naruto enjoyed so much swept her cheeks. "You wanted to see me about the clan's, and their thoughts on Sasuke-sama's arrival? Neh?"

Naruto nodded, sitting on the couch at the other end of the room from his desk, motioning for Hinata to sit next to him. "Yeah, he gets in today and I was curious about people's opinion on the matter."

"Well," She began, "The clan's seem excited. All of the leaders display pleasure at the idea of Sasuke Uchiha returning, and actually hope it would be permanent. Many still believe in the values the Uchiha clan instilled, and I believe they want the clan to be revived. I just believe they will be disappointed when he goes."

"And the plans for celebration? Are all of the heads going to be there?" Naruto asked this, wanting the celebration for Sasuke's return to go better than well. His old friend deserved to see that Konoha was not only in good hands by being passed on to Naruto, but that it would always be open to Sasuke, if he so desired to return to it.

Hinata nodded. "Everyone will be there to express their support."

"And the head of the Hyuuga?" He asked, with a smile.

Hinata giggled gently. "I'll be there, Naruto-kun." Hinata had recently been made Head of the Hyuuga Clan, having finally convinced her father that she was worthy of the title. The prestigious position Naruto had provided her with helped that issue greatly, and he was glad for it. He could not imagine a better leader for not only the Hyuuga, but for all the clans of Konoha. "I haven't had a real conversation with Sasuke-kun since our academy days. When we were very small, me and him sort of understood each other, both being from two such important clans. But then…." Hinata trailed off, and Naruto did not need her to continue.

"So, were you like all the other girls, Hinata-chan? Did you like Sasuke?" Naruto asked, nudging her gently. _I hope not, how sad would _that_ be._

"N…No, Naruto-kun. I never really saw Sasuke-kun that way in school, or ever. I only ever felt that way about one guy, even at the academy." She looked away from him now, afraid of his dazzling eyes.

"Then who? Kiba?"

"Iie…"

"Shino?"

"No! I don't know, I guess it was different with the three of you, but my team mates and I….we came to see each other as a family, and loved each other like siblings."

Naruto thought this over. He saw Sasuke as a brother, that was for sure. Sasuke saw him and Sakura as brother and sister as well. But he and Sakura, they loved each other. _At least I thought we did. _"So, who then?"

Hinata smiled a little, and gave Naruto a look that implied an obvious answer. "You, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gasped audibly, and found himself turning red. "You did?"

"Y…yes. I told you long ago…how I…felt…" Hinata was muttering this quietly, embarrassment at her confession caressing every fiber of her being.

Naruto remembered the moment clearly. It was the only time he had ever questioned his feelings for Sakura. For a long time after, especially during the remainder of the battle, all he could think of was Hinata. He tried to talk to her after everything was said and done, but he seemed to never be able to get a hold of her. Soon a few months had gone by, but Naruto still kept thinking about her. He tried to contact Hinata for nearly a year and a half, but eventually time began to erase the feeling he felt upon her confession, and with the tension between them having never found a resolution, Naruto decided to forget her admittance of love, and assume it was done in a spur of the moment decision that Hinata had regretted. If she hadn't regretted it, why wouldn't she seek him out and talk to him? Even worse, why would she ignore his advances? This was the first time the two had discussed what happened, and some part of Naruto felt good to know that it wasn't a mistake on her part; she actually cared about him.

"How can that be? I mean, I tried to talk to you for so long after that, you just avoided me…."

She sighed, afraid to look at him. "I was afraid of you rejecting me. I didn't think I was….worthy of you yet, and wanted more time to improve myself for you. By the time I felt comfortable, you were already dating Sakura-san." Sakura's name came out of Hinata's mouth in a forced effort, for the very sound of her friends name brought pain to Hinata's heart.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have done so many things different! I would have….I would have waited for you to feel ready to be together, Hinata-Chan. I would have been with you, without a doubt!" Naruto said this without realizing the true meaning behind his words, but the moment they left his mouth, the duo understood the statements meaning in its entirety.

"Naruto-kun, I…I am so sorry." The beautiful girl began to cry, and Naruto held her to him and let her cry. Had she given him a sign of her affection, so much would be different. He would gladly of waited for her, or to even convince her to be with him regardless of her paranoia of being an insufficient person. He held her close, not caring that her tears were running down his shirt, to him they were cool droplets of a reality that was never able to come to fruition. The next thing she said stunned Naruto even more, to the point that his breath caught in his throat. She parted her soft, rose lips, and muttered into Naruto's neck, "I just can't stop myself from loving you, Naruto-kun!"

( )

Sakura could not fall back asleep. Naruto had not woken her up, he just gave her an excuse to no longer sleep. Uchiha Sasuke was arriving today, and her stomach felt like it was turning inside out from the anticipation. The last time she had been near him was the day she married Naruto. The memory swept over Sakura's body like a wave of warm water, and she embraced the feeling, allowing a euphoric state to envelope her as a result of the wonderful, yet painful recollection.

&  
Sakura viewed herself in the large mirror in her bridal room. She was alone, her bridesmaids and other friends busy with some insignificant detail that Sakura probably wouldn't notice anyways. Her dress was a unique style, a combination of a Chinese and western wedding gown, appearing to be white but with the faintest hint of a pink glow. She turned from one side to the other, putting a smile on her made up face. She then sighed in frustration, ripping her veil from her head and running her fingers through her now disheveled hair. "What is wrong with me?" Sakura asked herself, "I am getting married to a great guy, the most eligible bachelor in the world, why can't I be happy?"

She thought she was speaking to herself, but quickly deduced that someone was in the room with her when a deep chuckled emitted from somebody's voice. "Still as annoying as ever, huh?" Sakura whipped around, the only sound in the room that of her swooshing dress.

"Sasuke-kun, you came." She said this in amazement, unable to rip her eyes from the handsome sight of Uchiha Sasuke in a very stylish tux.

"Of course. All of the kages are here for the occasion." He walked toward her as he said this, picking up her discarded veil and examining it as he went.

Sakura completely forgot that Sasuke constituted a Kage. To her, he was always just her team mate, her lost love; he was never the leader of a foreign country. "You will be seated near Gaara, I suppose?" She spoke lightly, trying not to let her heart over take her.

"No, I'll be standing next to Naruto as best man." He smiled at this, and chuckled as though he considered some clever joke, the likes of which Sakura would never know. He reached her, and looked her dead in her shinning green eyes. "It's nice seeing you again, Sakura." He fitted her veil back into her hair, not daring to look into her emerald orbs again.

She grabbed his hand as it pulled away, and breath caught in both of their throats. "I can't do this, Sasuke-kun. I can't marry him, I don't know if I love him!"

Sasuke sighed heavily, gripping her exposed upper arms gently, and then began to stroke them in a soothing motion. "You just have cold feet. I've talked to almost everyone in this village to make sure this match was a good idea, and apparently you have been more vocal and happy about this marriage than even Naruto. Most claimed they never imagined you could use the word, 'Love' so often, but did when ever Naruto was mentioned. I made sure this was all going to be good for you before I dared agree to be best man."

Sakura's eye brows furrowed, and continued to stare into his ebony orbs, even if they refused to meet hers. "Why did you go through so much trouble? Why do you care?"

Sasuke's barrier faltered, and he finally looked back into those waiting, lovely eyes. "Naruto is my best friend, I had to make sure the woman he was marrying wanted him, and loved him. I had to make sure all feelings you harbored for me were vanquished, and….I had to make sure you were going to be the happiest you could be."

Before Sakura had a chance to think about what she was doing, she kissed him. It was not a quick peck, but a long passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her petite, firm body, and hers wrapped around his neck. She was tasting him for the first time in her life, and found his flavor the best she could ever ask for. His tongue was firm, but still expertly navigated between her mouth and his. She had never been kissed so wonderfully in her life. It was a good minute before Sasuke pulled away, running his fingers through his midnight hair in frustration. Sakura tried to reach out to him once more, but this time he had enough strength to hold her off. "Stop it, Sakura!"

"Why? I want to be with you!" She cried out in frustration.

"Naruto is my best friend, he is like a brother to me! And as far as he knows, you are like a sister."

"Sasuke-kun, please-." She began, almost desperate for an excuse to get out of this wedding.

He put a finger to her plump, swollen lips, the likes of which he would gladly have continued to kiss at, had things not turned out the way they did for the three of them. "Sakura, my place is in the Sound. They need me more than Konoha ever will, especially with Naruto as Hokage. Your place is not in the sound. You belong here, this is where your family is, your friends, and your husband. I have none of those ties here."

Tears began to fall down Sakura's face, and Sasuke smiled sadly before he kissed them away. "You want this, Sakura. You will be happy. If anyone can love and worship you the way you deserve, it is Naruto." With that, Sasuke walked out of her room.

As Sakura walked down the isle, she attempted to only have eyes for the beaming blonde boy to be her husband, but could not help but look over at Sasuke when she was sure no one would notice. He was once again in his trained, stoic shell, and did not come out again for the remainder of the wedding. He spoke only to Naruto, and wished him happiness before leaving. To Sakura, he only bowed respectfully, and then walked away.

It took all of her training not to cry, and only found consolation in the arms of her husband latter that night, where sexual pleasures helped distract her from the only kiss she ever acquired from Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was a wonderful lover, the most generous and possessed the stamina to last as long Sakura needed. He _did_ worship her more than Sasuke ever would. Naruto would shower her with more admiration and affection than any other guy she had ever known. Maybe Sasuke was right on those points. _Still_ Sakura thought to herself as she lay in bed on her wedding night, _why would I rather only have that one kiss to last me for days, if it came from Sasuke-kun, than have all of Naruto for the rest of my life?_

( )

Me: Sort of my way of saying that, under different circumstances, they would never have gotten together. Pretty good, eh Sasuke?

Sasuke: I…kissed….Sakura!??! AAAAH!

Me: Oh Sasuke, you know liked it.

Sasuke: Better than kissing your three dimensional mug

Me: ….Ooooh, just you wait Sasuke!


End file.
